


Sweet Touches

by Emejig16



Series: 2014 Drabbles [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, guess the body part challenge, they share a quick kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: Dan and Phil play "Guess the Body Part" challenge.





	Sweet Touches

* * *

 

“Phil I’m so bored,” Dan whined as he dramatically threw himself across Phil’s lap.

“That sounds like a major personal problem,”  Phil teased, snickering slightly. 

Dan rolled his eyes and rested his head on Phil’s thighs. “Entertain me,” he said, giving Phil his smile and ‘heart eyes’.

“Fine,“ Phil said giving in. 

"Yay!” Dan exclaimed as he pulled himself off of Phil’s lap. He gave Phil a peck on the cheek. “So what are we going to do?" 

Phil pondered over what they could do to entertain themselves. They could play a video game, but that would get too competitive, or maybe they could go bake something, but mess and cleaning afterwards. And then he thought of the best idea ever.

"Oh I know exactly what we’re going to do!” Phil said practically jumping off the couch. “Sit down on one of the chairs, I will be right back,” he said, already half way out the door of the lounge to grab something he could blindfold Dan with.

Dan sat down on the chair and waited, barely being able to sit still. He was actually really excited to see what they we’re going to do. He couldn’t help but smile when he saw Phil walk back into the lounge with his hands behind his back.

"So what are you-Ah,” he squeaked as he felt Phil place a bandana over his eyes. 

“We’re going to play ‘guess the body part’,” Phil said confidently. 

“What?” Dan said, blushing a bit.

“Don’t worry it will be fun,” Phil reassured as he finished tying Dan’s blindfold. He leaned over and pressed his cheek to Dan’s face. “Ready to start?”

“Sure!” Dan said with a giggle.

“Okay first body part,” Phil announced. He took his index finger and started poking the side of Dan’s face, making sure he tickled Dan’s dimple, causing him to squirm and laugh.

“That would be your finger,” Dan said in between giggles.

“Correct, but which one? Phil said with a smirk as he ran both of his index fingers along Dan’s arms and then down his sides.

"Hmm… _index_?” Dan answered uneasily.

“Yeah!” Phil exclaimed, as he 'booped’ Dan’s nose with said finger. “You ready for body part number two?” he asked as he walked to the front of Dan.

“You know it.”

“Alright here it is,” Phil said. He cupped the sides of Dan’s face and leaned forward, brushing his nose against Dan’s nose, rubbing it from side to side. He couldn’t help but let out a soft giggle, because this just felt so ridiculous.  

“That’s your nose!” Dan said.

“Correct!” Phil responded, before giving Dan a kiss on the nose. “Okay last body part.” He kissed Dan on the cheek and waited for his response.

“Uhhhhh…what? Wait can you do that again; I can’t tell?” Dan asked, feigning ignorance. He was very well aware that those were Phil’s lips.

“Really? Okay here it is again,” Phil replied. This time he kissed Dan’s other cheek twice.

“Hmm, I’m still having trouble trying to make this one out. Just one more time I’m sure I can figure this out.” Dan said, biting his lip to stifle his giggles.  

Phil chuckled, “Okay this should help.” He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Dan’s lips, watching as a small smile and a faint tint of pink spread across his cheeks.

“Ohhh that’s right; those would be your lips,” Dan said as he lifted up his blindfold with a slight giggle. 

“You totally knew that one you dork,” Phil commented, kissing Dan’s nose again.

“Yeah I did,” Dan confessed. “I just really love the feel of your lips and kisses so I wanted more,” he said with a soft snicker. 

Phil rolled his eyes playfully and kissed him again. Dan was such an adorable idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was originally written in September of 2014.
> 
> Thank you to maetaurus for betaing!


End file.
